


【植宇】偷猎者

by IanMarvelyn



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMarvelyn/pseuds/IanMarvelyn
Summary: pwp
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Kudos: 6





	【植宇】偷猎者

一

钥匙别别扭扭地顺时针转了几圈，传来上锁的声音，握着钥匙的人啧了一声，又逆时针转回去，这才传来顺利的开锁声。  
徐仁宇扭动门把迈步进去。  
这间公寓散发着和他居住的地方完全不同的气息，像烘焙过的阳光的味道，原木风格的家居用品把照射进来的阳光都映成金黄的暖色，落在柔软的布沙发上、蓬松的蒲团上、和高矮不一的木书柜上。在这个环境里，徐仁宇不自觉地放松了肩膀，深吸了一口气，这个隐隐约约的味道不禁让他想到那位笨拙又热心的下属，近来他出现在他身边的次数仿佛格外多。他嘴角带上了一丝没有察觉的微笑，信手把贴着公文信息的文件包放在茶几上，把借来的钥匙放进茶几的置物碗中。  
他回想起陆东植犹犹豫豫地把钥匙给他时，那有点欣喜又有点胆怯的样子，“真的不会太麻烦吗？让理事来做这种事情……”  
徐仁宇看着对方毛茸茸的头顶有心逗弄，“怎么？东植家里有什么见不得人的东西吗？”  
这话好像突然提醒了陆东植一般，他肩膀小幅度地跳了一下，抬起头开始结巴起来：“呃……怎么会……只不过，那个，徐理事……我、我……”  
徐仁宇笑了：“还真有见不得人的东西？其实只要你不是其他公司的商业间谍，我都不介意。”  
陆东植听到他这样的玩笑话也不好意思起来，“那倒不会，只不过……家里贴了很多奇奇怪怪的电影海报，希望理事不要介意。”  
硕大的血瞳凝固在青紫色调的脸庞上，占据了半面墙壁，右边，是另一张海报，阴冷的镜面破碎成利爪的形状，黑黢黢的缺口处探出一支枪管……徐仁宇信步走过一张张海报，来到靠墙的书柜前。碟片比书籍还要多，似乎是按年代和导演分类的，参差不齐的高度简直逼死强迫症，徐仁宇没忍住伸手抽出了最高的一盘影碟，随着他的动作，一张棕色的折叠纸张掉了出来。  
他没有偷窥别人私人物品的习惯，但也确实是习惯性捡起的同时伸平了褶皱，那是一张中规中矩的银行流水打印纸，上面只有细细一行，一笔交易信息，徐仁宇并没有注意，但当他重新折上纸张塞回去时，刚刚瞥到的交易额数字突然让他身躯一震。  
他不敢置信地再次打开那张纸，确实是那个数额，再仔细看了一眼交易日期，冷汗顷刻间湿了后背。他瞬间感到腿软，扶着沙发靠背坐了下来。  
这个数字，正是上周他遭到敲诈，给对方汇过去的一笔钱，日期也正好对得上。  
大概是一个月之前，他突然收到一个大信封，信封上没有寄信人地址，收信人地址也只是短短一行“大韩证券公司2103室 徐仁宇（收）”。且不论这个年代还有谁写纸质信件，单凭这个地址，怎么可能寄送得到？可这个信封就莫名其妙地出现在他办公桌上了。他满腹疑惑地打开信封后，里面掉出的三四张照片让他大脑当即嗡的一声停转了。  
那是他前天晚上逼着一个可怜的欠了高利贷的废物跳楼的画面。  
照片有近景有远景，虽然是夜色可无比清晰。  
徐仁宇颤抖着将信封和信翻来覆去检查了好几遍，也没有找到其他任何信息。  
这个人到底想干什么？  
他查了当天整栋楼的监控，信封是由一个清洁工送进来的，找人过来问却问不出给他信封那人的任何特征。随后第二天，一个小盒子再次出现在他桌上，里面是一个翻盖式预支付手机。  
手机能开机，通讯录里只有一个号码，等了一天后，徐仁宇思虑再三，主动给那个号码发了短信：  
“你的目的是什么？”  
谁想到那边居然秒回：  
“玩一个游戏。”  
“你想要什么。”  
“只是无聊。”  
徐仁宇才不相信这些鬼话，他顺着这个手机号查到了一个银行账户，当即给这个账户打了一大笔钱。  
这么做的人无非就只有一个目的，要钱敲诈而已。  
但第二天，他的私人邮箱了出现了一封匿名邮件，里面是他另外三次杀人的现场照片。  
电子邮件里还有文字：  
我说了我要的不是钱。  
徐仁宇本以为对方也就是偶然撞见了自己的作案现场，但现在看来，这人已经跟踪他很久了。  
他猛地从转椅上站起来，惶惶然走出了办公室，脑子里一片空白，迎面撞上一个拿着两个大水壶的人。  
水泼在他胸前时他甚至毫无感觉，倒是那个人惊慌失措，连忙拉着他去了洗手间，一边给他擦衣服一边不停道歉，徐仁宇全程像一个木偶一样任他摆弄，直到对方开始脱他的西装外套才稍稍回神，第一反应居然是：这年头还有人随身携带手帕？  
好在他办公室有替换的衣服，那人匆匆去给他取了又拿过来，他看到衣服有点无奈，自己衣柜里那么多西装，对方偏偏挑了一件香槟色的，天知道他有多久没穿过浅色系的套装了。  
不过这人他倒有点印象，是之前给上司背锅又洗清罪名的替罪羊，好像是叫……陆东植。  
他没有花心思专门去记一个他最蔑视的软弱的人的名字，只不过是他记性好而已。  
陆东植点头哈腰地离开之前，又递给他一个软软的、比手稍大的发热的小玩意。  
“太对不起了让您受凉了，拿着这个会好一点。”  
徐仁宇低头看了看那个陌生的温暖的小东西，想说自己双手冰凉根本不是因为湿了衣服，不过这也不是需要解释的事情，那个东西一直到他下班回到住所，还是暖暖的。  
在那之后徐仁宇还收到过他自己的几笔银行交易记录，那是他提款付给朴武锡的报酬。  
还有……  
打到他公寓的电话，接起来后那边并没有声音。  
这个徐仁宇也不能确定，但他确实已是惊弓之鸟。  
最近几天邮件、信封、短信、电话都没有再出现了，虽然事情根本没能解决，但他紧绷的神经稍稍缓和了一点。陆东植升为代理跟了新业务后，两人撞见的次数就莫名多了起来，他想起午饭向来简餐盒饭的自己，不知怎么就被陆东植拉去街边的烤肉店吃了一顿两三个小时的午餐，导致他上班这么久以来第一次迟到，看着在办公室久候多时的秘书，他觉得自己比单纯的迟到还要心虚。  
不过现在……  
那些紧绷感一下子全回来了……  
背后的阳台门一下子被拉开，徐仁宇惊愕地回头，逆光下，一个高大的人正从阳台走进来。  
这人戴着黑色的头套，就连眼睛也罩着墨镜，穿着一身黑色的连体雨衣，仿佛是对他的嘲讽。  
不，不会的，不可能……徐仁宇像是被冻结在原地，怀着他自己都意识不到的恐惧看着黑衣人渐渐走近。  
“喜欢我给你留下的小提示吗？”那人说话了，声音粗粝，仿佛被火烧过一般嘶哑。  
一个看不见摸不着的威胁突然有了实体，这不一定是坏事，徐仁宇下一秒从茶几上摸起一把水果刀起身就向那人刺去。  
黑衣人劈手夺下那把刀，力道震得他手腕酸麻，他攥住徐仁宇的小臂扳过来一拽，徐仁宇双臂瞬间被人反剪在身后，他痛呼了一声，几乎感到手臂被拧断，那把小刀挑衅似的伸到了他下巴下面，闪着寒光。  
徐仁宇喉结紧张地上下滚动，强忍着窒息感开口说：“难道你花费这么一番工夫就是想简简单单杀死我吗？”  
“那确实不是。”身后的人回答，他们贴得如此紧密，徐仁宇甚至能感受到背后胸腔的震动，“不然我干嘛费这么大劲翻阳台，我可以在电梯口等着你下来。”从背后的触觉来看，他貌似笑了一下，“正好这个老旧的公寓楼监控坏了。”  
徐仁宇仿佛一下子想到了什么绷着嗓音问道：“你……你怎么知道我在这里？”  
冰冷的刀刃贴着他的面颊缓缓擦过，徐仁宇闭上了眼，只听得身后的人暧昧地说，“你的一切，我都知道，仁宇。”  
他的名字由这样一把粗哑低沉的声音念出来，只透出说不出的恶意。  
“你的一呼一吸，我都听着。”  
“你每一个背后的阴影里，都有我。”  
心脏随着他的一字一句好像被注满了水银，散发出麻木而下坠的感觉，徐仁宇受不了地扭过头远离他的脸，感到一股无力的愤怒，“你究竟想要什么？”  
“嗯……”黑衣人好像真的在思索，“不如……就等这个屋子的主人回来再说吧，你们好像很熟的样子，到时候一定会更有趣。”  
心跳猛地停了一下，随即沉重急切地跳动起来，他甚至徒劳地挣扎了一下，恨声说：“你不是想对付我吗？把无关的人扯进来算什么有趣？”  
下巴被掰了回去，那人这次是明显笑了出来，“你现在的反应就已经很有趣了啊。”  
电光火石间，徐仁宇又想起了那张流水单，既然那被选为引他注意的道具……他连忙开口：“是上次汇的钱还不够吗？我完全可以付得起更多！”  
黑衣人仿佛有点不耐烦了，手上力道松了一下，“你除了钱就没别的可给了吗？”  
徐仁宇趁这个时机猛地一挣，抬起一肘击中了身后人的脑门，随即矮身从桎梏中逃出，跌跌撞撞地往门边冲，还没跑出一步就被人从身后扑倒，两人在地板上扭打起来，而那人打斗的手法明显更有条理，不过两三下，徐仁宇就被他死死压在身下动弹不得，他愤怒地嘶吼起来，拼命挣扎，却兀地被掐住了后颈，黑衣人凑到他耳边喘着气说：“现在……我想到你还能给我什么了。”  
他话音未落，徐仁宇就感受到了臀部压上他鼓起的坚挺，脸色霎时变了，更加疯狂地挣扎起来，而下一秒那人就攥住他的头发把他的脑袋往地板上狠狠一砸。  
徐仁宇头一懵，随后被人拽住后领拉了起来，那人一路拖着他而后把他甩到厨房柜台上，叫他整个上半身都撞了上去。  
厨房柜台是大理石面的，和木地板质地完全不同，这一下摔得徐仁宇嘴里都有了腥甜味，一下子失去了行动能力。所有感官都变得无比迟钝，甚至感受不到裤子被拽下来的触感。  
他上半身趴在厨台上，两条光裸的腿垂在空中，勉强能点到地面，被强硬地掰开。那人挤进了他双腿之间，一巴掌打在他雪白的臀肉上，刺痛感让他神智清明了一些，他感到双臀被粗暴地分开，股间的凉意使他不禁瑟缩起来，他感觉自己好像在疯狂挣扎，但事实上他只是吃力地在光滑的大理石操作台上虚弱地扭动。  
“怎么了？我倒还不知道精神变态杀人魔也会在意贞洁吗？”黑衣人扯头发抬起他的头，喉咙里发出含混的嘲笑，“如果你配合一点，或许当那个倒霉鬼不小心回来了，我会考虑不把他直接从楼上丢下去。”  
东植……头被推回操作台，鼻翼间是暖烘烘的咖啡和炒蛋的味道，就像每次在茶水间遇到时，那个傻憨憨的卷毛身上经常沾染的味道。  
身后人不由分说捅入了两根手指，而干涩的肠道甚至吞不下这点长度，撕裂感和入侵感几乎要逼疯徐仁宇，他喊叫着无意义的词句，大腿却被死死按在原地。  
那人看进入困难骂了一声，随手拿了件什么东西挤在手上充当润滑剂，冰凉滑腻的东西随着手指一起侵入体内，徐仁宇看不到那是什么东西，但空气中飘来的美乃滋的香味让他目眦欲裂，巨大的屈辱感要把他溺毙在当下。  
那人稍稍退后了一点掀开了雨衣的下摆，拉开裤裆拉链，当那个粗大滚烫的东西贴上他的腿根时，徐仁宇简直要绝望了，那东西几乎有婴儿小臂那么粗，抵在他的股间来回摩擦。  
他进入的过程十分粗暴，没有半分技巧，或许他就是想看徐仁宇受苦。硕大的柱头就那么生生地挤了进来，腰间的双手把他死死摁在台上一点一点把凶器捅进去。徐仁宇感觉自己的内里都要被撕裂了，最脆弱的地方经受这样的虐待带来的不仅是疼痛还有恐惧，性器沉甸甸地压迫着他的肠道，突起的青筋在体内跳动的感觉都如此鲜明，肚子仿佛要被撑裂一般。那人用力掰开他的腿根，扯得他韧带都开始疼起来，他好像不整根进去不罢休，胀痛感逼得徐仁宇扬起脖子不停喘息。  
“徐理事浑身上下哪里都又白又嫩，我敢担保比夜总会那些高级牛郎还舒服，我没要你的钱，但看价钱说不定还是赚了。”调笑中一个用力的挺身，鼠蹊撞上臀瓣发出一声轻响，徐仁宇已经满头是汗，心中羞愤欲死但根本没力气回应他。身后的人刚刚全根没入就猛地再次抽出，徐仁宇惨叫一声，后穴的嫩肉都被带得翻了出来，那肉棒根部还沾着血，那人看见了反而更加兴奋，嘴里说着今天是给他开苞了。  
男人大力地挺动起腰，火辣辣的疼痛没有消下去就迎来一波又一波更加猛烈的冲撞，操了一阵子后像是不满他仿若躺尸的状态，男人就着连接的姿势抱着他的腰把他翻转过来，粗壮的阴茎锲入体内犹如一根铁钻把他内部都搅碎了，徐仁宇疼得嘴唇都哆嗦起来，被捏着抬起下巴，“别装死，搞出点声音好吗？”  
徐仁宇憎恨地盯着那张漆黑一片的脸，一口唾了上去，“你还想我叫给你听吗，你做梦吧！”  
那人有头套挡着，根本不在意，倒是新奇地拨开他凌乱的头发，捏着他的脸左右来回瞧，“徐理事这个发型我倒是第一次见呢，这样看上去可爱多了嘛……嗯？”他注意到他红红的眼圈，像小孩子发现新玩具一样说：“啧，你哭了吗？”  
徐仁宇猛地别开了他的手，之后那人不顾他挣扎拉起了他垂在下面的腿压在身前，屁股被悬空提了起来，体内的铁棒好像因为这个姿势而进得更深了，徐仁宇痛苦地咬下了嘴唇试图把示弱的声音全吞回去。  
黑衣人仿佛有使不完的力气，操弄了他数十下力道还是大得吓人，臀肉已经被他操动的动作撞得一片通红，被他玩在手里又捏又掐，肉棒上的青筋刮弄着每一寸穴道，即使没有费心去寻找也总得操到他的前列腺，徐仁宇前面的阴茎已经在残忍的刺激下颤颤巍巍地立了起来，被发现后一把握在手里，徐仁宇呼吸一滞，就看到那人玩弄着已经吐出前液的玉茎说：“您还真是天赋异禀，被强奸也能硬？”随后他好像存了心，调整角度每次都狠狠地撞上那最敏感的一点，徐仁宇被刺激得头皮发麻，这快感不受理智控制，汹涌地几乎要把痛觉也一并吞没成为它的一部分。  
他终于忍不住呜呜叫出声来，引得那人在他身上又摸又咬，从来没被碰过的乳头顷刻就被掐得又红又肿，腰间更是早早就留下了淤青，身上的人享受着逐渐软化的肠道，托着他屁股的手把臀瓣掰得更加分开，看上去就像小穴在主动吞吃肉棒一般，那人呼吸逐渐加重，抽插的频率越来越快，徐仁宇整个身子都被撞得摇晃，而后感到对方动作一下子慢下来，一股股滚烫的液体打入身体深处。  
那人抽出后，还恶意地扯开他松软的后穴，看白浊缓缓流出来的景象。  
徐仁宇闭上眼，不想看到自己下贱的样子，却再次被揪紧了头发。  
“觉得我把你弄脏了？”  
看到他拒不开口的样子，那人声音忽地变得阴冷，“我就是想让你几日后脱了衣服，看到这些痕迹，还能回想起我操你的感觉。而很远的以后，你每一次做爱，都能想起我，想起你自己是怎么乖乖被射满一肚子精液的。”  
那声音里的寒意不禁让他打了个哆嗦，男人忽然又拍了拍他的小腹，语气又轻松起来，“既然说了要灌满，那一次怎么够，徐理事都还没有爽到呢。”他捏了捏徐仁宇半软的阴茎，不由分说又再次挤进穴口。  
刚被操过并内射过的穴口非常柔软，还微微开合着，乖顺地就吃下了硕大的入侵物。好似故意使他难堪，这次更加熟练的男人抓准了他的敏感点用力操弄，没几下徐仁宇就被快感冲击得脚趾都蜷缩起来，比起被强迫，被陌生人插得很舒服这件事让他更加愤恨。  
冰凉的胶质雨衣下摆不断飘打在他身侧，好像时时把他带回那一个个凶案现场，与之前发泄般的情绪不同，现在那些现场的景象全都嵌入了一双暗中的眼睛，仿佛一个偷猎者在注视着他的一举一动。  
他不再是捕食者，因为黄雀在后。  
现在这个人在剥夺了他的身份后，连自尊都一并剥夺了。  
徐仁宇数不清这个人又强迫着拉着他做了几次，只知道最后一次他插入时，小穴像失禁一样不断溢出乳白色的浊液，把厨房的地板打湿了一小滩。他的小腹也被自己射得湿了一片，整个人黏黏腻腻的，他双眼无神，甚至已经不感觉恶心了。  
他被抱下了厨台，放在沙发上，男人让他跪着，像母狗一样从背后操他。  
夕阳西斜，屋子里开始变得昏暗，那人眯起眼睛看到墙上的挂钟，没头没脑地开口说道：“呀，快六点了啊。”  
徐仁宇一开始没有反应，他除了本能下的呻吟就没有给过任何反应了，过了将近一分钟才恍然，强撑着体内的酸胀回应，“你该玩的玩够了吧，是不是该滚蛋了。”  
男人很不满似的，攥着他的肩头用力把人往后一拉，那根肉棒更深地钉入体内——“啊！”徐仁宇膝盖一软差点摔下去但是被拉住了。“你担心你那小情人快回来了？”  
“他不是我的……唔！”  
“你在想什么呢？还想去跟他快快乐乐过装小羊的日子吗？在你被我操透后，嗯？”他俯下身，冰凉的雨衣贴上他赤裸的脊背，他无法控制地发起抖来，“不如我们就一直继续，等他回来后，看到尊敬的理事装着一肚子男人的精水像母狗一样被人操着是什么反应，好不好？”  
“别……”徐仁宇垂下头，额头抵在柔软的坐垫上，感觉到生理性的泪水糊湿了整张脸又蹭在椅套上，自暴自弃地开了口，“求求……求求你……”  
“这么担心他？他难道不是你最看不起的那种人吗？”男人把他翻过来，居高临下地看着他每一个神情。  
他仰躺在沙发上，呼吸急促，“不关你的事。”  
“捕食者看到他就没想过杀了他吗？我倒觉得这正是一个灭口的好时机呢。”  
徐仁宇脸上泪痕交错，表情依然是冷冷的，听到他这话，面上似乎又冷了一分，“要杀也是我的事，轮不到你插嘴。”  
“我真是太感动了。”黑衣人装模作样地拍了拍手。随即叹了口气，肩膀垂下来，像是做了什么妥协。  
“好吧，看你这么担心，就跟你说下他没事吧。”  
他的嗓音突然变得温和柔软，而且听起来无比熟悉。  
黑衣人抓住头套下沿将脸上的遮盖物整个撕了下来。  
柔软的小卷毛在夕阳下散发着暖暖的光辉，他眼睛亮亮的，笑容还是那么温柔。

FIN


End file.
